Amar luego de morir
by Kurai Kirara
Summary: Morir significa decirle adios a todo? o es posible que encuentres algo nuevo?, soy mala para los sumamarys x3


Amor luego de morir

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en un punte observando el mar que estaba frente a ellos, había luna llena acompañado por varias estrellas que cubrían el cielo, uno de los presentes era un rubio de ojos azules, que era acompañado por una chica de pelo azul largo con ojos color perla

-No es lindo esto Naruto-kun? –dijo la chica con voz angelical-

-Todos los días son lindos estando con tigo, Hinata –respondió quien era su novio, el dueño de su corazón-

Hinata alzo la cabeza, para observar la luna, pero se encontró con un joven que aparentaba su edad, pelo negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, sostenía un lazo blanco con detalles dorados en la mano y una tijera en la otra mano, parecía que de alguna forma flotaba en el agua, con pasos cortos se acerco a la chica

-Q-quien eres –pregunto Hinata al estar frente a frente con el extraño-

El extraño permaneció en silencio

_[i]La chica miro asombrada a quien tenía enfrente, este estiro el lazo y de un corte de tijera __el lazo se dividio en dos, ella ya no veía nada, la respiración le era casi imposible, solo sentía el cuerpo pesado y un dolor punzante en el corazón [/i]_

El lazo estaba cortado, al igual que la vida de la chica..

[center] ° - ° - ° [/center]

Hinata despertó en una habitación completamente blanca, ella estaba vistiendo un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, recorrio la habitación con la vista, no había una señal de donde podía estar, solo sabía que había mal clima por que en vez de un techo había un vidrio gigante que mostraba un día lluvioso

Se levanto de la cama en la que estaba recostada y busco una señal de vida, como había llegado hasta ahí, no había puertas en el lugar, la única forma de salir parecía ser esa ventana gigante

-Que haces? –pregunto una voz detrás de ella, era una voz especial, masculina pero suave-

Hinata se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con ese extraño que vio antes… quien era?, este vestía una túnica negra que se quito quedándose con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro

-Donde estoy? –pregunto la chica con su voz angelical- que es este lugar?

Ella nunca había escuchado hablar de un lugar como en el que estaba y mucho menos lo vio, tampoco sabía quien era a quien tenía enfrente pero era lo que menos le importaba

-Estas en el limbo –respondió el azabache- aquí permanecen las almas hasta que se sepa a donde seguirán

-Almas? –pregunto la chica extrañada-

-Así es, tu estas muerta –dijo el azabache con voz tranquila, como si fuera normal-

_[i]Estas muerta[/i]_

Esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza, estaba muerta, adiós a todo, no había nada mas, callo de rodillas al piso, no tenía nada ni nadie, ella ya no existía.., las lagrimas hacían caminos por sus mejillas, lloraba amargamente por las cosas que nunca pudo hacer.., estaba arrepentida de la vida que pudo haber tenido y no aprobecho, pero en especial se lamentaba de no haber hecho solo una cosa…

-Y q-quien eres tu? –pregunto la chica luego de salir de su trance

Le asombraba el estado en el que se encontraba, pero solo hay una cosa en la que no se puede retroceder y de la que es inevitable escapar

_[i]La muerte[/I]_

De una a otra forma llegaría a ella, aún que nunca espero que fuera a los diecisiete años, pero así es la muerte, inesperada e impaciente, no te da tiempo de decir siquiera un ultimo adiós

-Soy Sasuke –respondió por fin el azabache, la chica seguía aún de rodillas en el piso intentando no arrancarse el corazón, pero de que iba a servir, si de todos modos estaba muerta- soy un shinigami

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sobremanera, ella estaba muerta y frente a un shinigami

_[i]Imposiblel[/i]_

-T-tu no eres un shinigami –dijo la chica levantándose del piso- y-y yo no estoy muerta –dijo segura de sus palabras una vez parada-

-Eso crees tu –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción- toca tu corazón –pidió con voz amable, la chica obedeció y quedo perpleja- lo ves…, no late, estas muerta, acéptalo –dijo con voz de resignación-

El azabache miro a la chica con asombro mientras esta lloraba en silencio, ya le era una costumbre ver esto, es lo mismo siempre, uno llega, llora y luego se resigna, igual que cuando uno esta vivo, nace, vive y muere.., era el destino de los humanos llorar por lo que no hicieron y lamentarse a ultimo momento, como si hubiera una posibilidad de remediarlo

-Deja de llorar –dijo el azabache con su voz calmada- no cambiaras nada

-P-pero –la chica intentaba hablar, pero le era difícil, estaba apenada y se lamentaba no haber vivido, aún que eso era lo que menos le importaba, ella solo pensaba en ese rubio al que no pudo decirle siquiera un [i] _te quiero _[/i]

-Tranquila –dijo Sasuke para intentar relajarla- ya te lo he dicho, no cambiaras nada con llorar, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que venga alguien del consejo y me diga a donde debo llevarte

-A donde podría ir? –pregunto la chica con algunas lagrimas en el rostro-

-Al cielo, infierno o quedarte acá y ser una shinigami –dijo el azabache –

-Shinigami –repitió la chica con voz baja- y-yo no quiero ser eso –dijo con voz decidida la chica-

-Si es tu destino es lo que serás –contesto el chico, acaso estaba resignado con el destino que le toco-

-P-pero el destino puede cambiar –dijo Hinata con esperanza-

-Hmp, que tan inocente eres? –pregunto al oír hablar a la chica por no decirle ilusa-

-El destino puede cambiar –dijo aún con esperanza-

El azabache se quedo un rato viendo a la chica que tenía enfrente, era extraña, en general la gente al llegar a este estado se ponía a llorar y rogaba que le dieran otra oportunidad, algo que por supuesto estaba prohibido, amenos que.. se hiciera un pacto de sangre

-Por que estas resignado? –pregunto la chica con interes, por que este chico estaba actuando así, no tenía esperanzas de una vida mejor, no tenía un sueño por cumplir?-

El chico miro asombrado a la chica, la mayoría de las mujeres a las que se llevaba le hablaban poco pero al hacerlo le preguntaban si tenía pareja cosa que el siempre respondía que no y que no la tendría ya que sería tedioso…, pero nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta

-Hmp, no tengo nada que hacer ni algo por lo cual tener ¨ esperanzas ¨

La chica miro asombrada a quien tenía enfrente, como se vive sin una esperanza?

_[i]No se vive[/i]_

-Pero ha de haber algo que quieras hacer –dijo alegre la chica con una sonrisa, le daba pena el azabache-

-Hmp, no –dijo serio el chico-

La chica hizo un puchero y se sentó en un sofa blanco que estaba en la sala, ya había parado de llorar pero se sentía triste por el ser con el que estaba ahora, le daba pena, como se siente no tener nada?..., que vida tuvo el para llegar al punto de ser un shinigami?

-Como fue tu vida? –pregunto la chica con una sonrisa tomando por sorpresa al azabache-

-Mi vida? –el azabache hizo una pausa, no sabía si decirle, no había hablado de ello con nadie, dio un suspiro- Nací, luego me quede sin padres a los ocho años –la chica escuchaba, le era muy triste la vida que había tenido- luego a los diecisiete años conocí a una chica de la que me enamore –hablo de nuevo el chico, retomando la atención de la presente- me enamore de ella pero luego me dejo.., yo ya no tenía algo por lo que vivir, por lo tanto me suicide con un arma que encontré –termino de contar el azabache-

Hinata estaba con los ojos llorosos, la vida que el tuvo no fue nada fácil, el no tuvo a nadie…, amigos, familia, nada, solo pudo llorar, ya sabía por que estaba resignado, por que no le importaba, era doloroso, pero no haber tenido a nadie es aún peor que cumplir con tareas desagradables

-Y que paso con ella? –pregunto la chica de ojos perla-

-Con la que era mi novia? –pregunto mirando a la peli-azul- no lo sé, tal vez aún vive y es feliz con otro tipo –soltó con enojo- o tal vez este muerta –dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente- no lo sé, pero por mi puede estar muerta

El azabache sintió unos brazos rodearlo, giro la cabeza y se encontró con la recientemente muerta llorando sobre su pecho

-Que haces? –pregunto Sasuke anonadado, muchas mujeres se le habían tirado encima intentando abrazarlo o besarlo, pero ella.., lloraba?-

-Fue muy triste tu vida –dijo entre lágrimas la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo-

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Sasuke no sentía un abrazo o una muestra de amor, se sentía calido, correspondió al abrazo, era un momento perfecto, ninguno de los quería que acabara, Hinata quería que azabache estuviera bien por alguna razón, pero ella siempre fue así, quería que otro sea feliz y Sasuke simplemente la abrazo por que extrañaba el contacto con otro ser, por mas que era un shinigami tenía necesidades humanas, y lamentablemente una necesidad es la compañía

[i]_Toc Toc[/i]_

Alguien tocaba la puerta, ambos se separaron, Sasuke estaba con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Hinata estaba sonrojada, Sasuke camino a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con un compañero de trabajo, pero este estaba en el consejo

-Gaara, que haces aquí? –pregunto el azabache sorprendido por la visita de su amigo-

-Vine por ella –dijo el peli-rojo señalando a la oji-perla que aún estaba sonrojada- es hora del juicio –hablo con voz superior-

-Juicio? –repitió la chica, que juicio?-

-Mediante el juicio el consejo elige a donde ira tu alma –explico el azabache mientras ambos seguían al peli-rojo por un pasillo de cristal

-A donde iré? –pregunto al aire la chica preocupada por ella-

El pelirrojo se paro frente a dos grandes puertas de madera, Hinata miro de reojo a Sasuke, por que venía el…?

-Entonces Hinata –hablo una rubia con dos coletas de ojos miel que estaba en un estrado- tu a donde crees que iras? –pregunto en cuanto los tres ya estaban frente a ella, Gaara se sento al lado de la rubia mientras que Sasuke se quedo a su lado-

-N-no lo sé –dijo con voz apenada-

-Hmp, hay algo de lo que te arrepientas? –pregunto la rubia, y si, había algo- por tus antecedentes iras al cielo –anunció la rubia- hay algo que quieras hacer antes de eso? -

-P-podría volver a la vida? –pregunto la chica con inocencia-

Los presentes la miraron, pedía algo imposible, y debería saberlo, la gente siempre pide volver a la vida, pero nunca se cumple ya que para eso el shinigami debe aceptar

-Eso no se puede –dijo la mujer riendo-

-En realidad…, si Sasuke acepta Hinata podría tener una oportunidad de hacer algo –hablo Gaara-

Hinata miro a Sasuke, este estaba serio, pensativo, mientras que Hinata le rogaba al azabache que aceptara sea cual sea el trato

-Necesito pensarlo –dijo el azabache serio-

La rubio miro al azabache sorprendida, muchas mujeres se habían interesado en el tratado incluso sin saber de que trataba, pero este siempre las rechazaba, ahora ella llegaba y le daba la oportunidad…, sonrió, si el azabache le daba una oportunidad significaba que algo en el cambio con la llegada de ella..

Hinata y Sasuke salieron de la corte y caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo cristalino, Sasuke pensaba en si aceptar o no y Hinata pensaba en su futuro como alma, que haría si volviera a la vida y por cuanto tiempo sería y lo mas importante, el trato

-Sasuke –llamo la atención del pelinegro en cuanto entraron a la habitación blanca- de que trata el trato?

El azabache lo pensó unos minutos, y luego contesto

-El trato habla de que el muerto, en este caso vos, vuelve a la vida por unos pocos minutos, diez a lo sumo, en esos diez minutos es capaz de estar en mundo de los humanos, pero los demás no pueden verlo..

-Entonces no sirve de nada –dijo enfadada la peli-azul-

-Pueden escucharte –dijo el azabache- pueden oír lo que quieras decir, fue creado para aquellas personas que no pudieron decir un ultimo adios o algo por el estilo

[i] Perfecto para mi [/i] –pensó la peli-azul-

-Y por que te piden permiso a vos? –pregunto la oji-perla –

-Pues me incumbe por que, al terminar el tiempo vuelves a aquí, y hacer un trato de cualquier tipo con un shinigami te convierte en uno, o sea que al volver te convertirás en uno

_[i]__Ser una shinigami [/i]_

-S-sere una shinigami? –pregunto la oji-perla, le costaba entender las palabras dichas por el azabache-

-Si, serás una shinigami y haremos un pacto de sangre

-Pacto de sangre?

Lo que le ocurría a Hinata era simplemente imposible, ella siendo una recolectora de almas, solo para decirle al chico que ama lo que siente, pero todo dependía de un trato de sangre que desconocía

-E-en que consiste el pacto de sangre? –pregunto la oji-perla tal vez valía la pena-

-El pacto de sangre es la forma en la que te conviertes en shinigami, consiste en que ambos nos hacemos un corte en la palma de la mano, entonces uno debe beber la sangre del otro –explico el azabache-

-E-eso es horrible –murmuro Hinata imaginando la escena-

-Horrible, pero obligatorio, todo esto no cuenta si es que no aceptar el trato y vas directamente al cielo sin ir a la tierra

Hinata miro un rato al azabache, este estaba sentado en la cama en la que ella había despertado ese loco día, estaba serio y calmado, mientras que ella daba vueltas en la habitación intentando elegir lo correcto, por un lado estaba la opción de decirle a su amado sus sentimientos, pero al hacerlo se convertía en una shinigami para siempre y estaría atrapada en ese mundo cristalino junto a Sasuke mientras ambos cumplen su ¨ trabajo ¨ recolectar almas y por otro lado estaba la opción de guardarse sus sentimientos e ir a donde pertenece su alma

-Si voy al cielo –hablo Hinata para llamar la atención de Sasuke- puedo venir a visitarte?

-No, esta prohibido –dijo el azabache con odio-, no esta permitido que las almas del cielo se junten con las del limbo

-P-por que? –pregunto la chica, era injusto eso, a ella le agradaba estar con el azabache, y hasta ahora era el único a quien conocía además, aún quería hacer que el este bien, curar las heridas que le hizo la vida

-Por que los que estamos en el limbo somos shinigamis, o sea suicidas –dijo angustiado mientras se levantaba de la cama- Ya decidiste que harás? –pregunto cuando ya estaba frente a ella-

-Hai

[CENTER]°-°-°[/CENTER]

-Iremos a la tierra –sentenció el azabache frente al consejo que consistía en la rubia de ojos color miel, un chico de pelo y ojos negros, muy parecido al azabache solo que su pelo era mas corto y su piel era pálida en exceso y el peli-rojo que habían encontrado antes-

-Irán? –pregunto Gaara confundido- es algo que ella puede hacer sola, no hace falta que la acompañes, al terminar el tiempo si o si volverá acá y se hará el pacto de sangre, no debes preocuparte por que se escape –dijo el peli-rojo en tono de burla-

Hinata estaba roja, ella misma le pidió a Sasuke que la acompañara, pero solo para que el viera la tierra en la que alguna vez vivió, en cambio Sasuke estaba rodeado de un aura negra mientras mentalmente asesinaba a su amigo y compañero

_[i]Toc toc[/i]_

A la habitación entro una chica peli-rosa de unos veinte años con los ojos verdes, a Hinata le parecio bella, mientras Sasuke murmuraba cosas incomprensibles

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la nombrada-

-Sasuke

La peli-rosa sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, era posible que aquel chico, al que una vez amo estaba ahora ahí, en el limbo de los muertos

-Que haces aquí? –pregunto la peli-rosa preocupada, ella nunca dejo de amarlo, se tuvo que ír por razones que no pudo explicar-

-Hmp, no lo sabes?–pregunto el azabache con voz apagada- luego de que te fueras me quede sin razones para vivir, me suicide

La oji-verde solo pudo caer al piso de rodillas, siendo la culpable de que la persona que amo estaba en ese sitio por su culpa

-Sakura, no hagas drama –dijo la rubia- de una u otra forma el llegaría hasta aquí –dijo friamente – a que has venido?

-Yo la llame –aviso el peli-negro de la corte- hay que hacer un juicio para saber a donde irá su alma

La rubia reviso un libro que tenía en el escritorio, mientras tanto Gaara miraba a la peli-rosa con interes, Sasuke y Hinata estaban atrás de la peli-rosa esperando su turno para volver a hablar

-Te quedaras acá en el limbo –sentenció la lider- pero no serás una shinigami ya que no te suicidaste –explico la rubia-

La recién juzgada salio de la habitación, no sin antes susurrar un [i] _Nos vemos_[/i] al azabache quien respondió con un [i] Hmp [/i]

-Bueno, entonces –dijo Gaara retomando la conversación anterior- irán juntos a la tierra?

-Si –dijo Hinata segura de lo que quería-

-Bien, sabes a lo que te arriesgas verdad Hinata? –pregunto el peli-negro para asegurarse-

-Si lo sé –respondió-

-Cuantos minutos quieres? –pregunto la rubia-

-Solo necesito un minuto –dijo Hinata-

Sasuke la miro de reojo pero luego se tranquilizo al ver a su compañera segura, la conocía desde hace poco, pero le había tomado algo de cariño por mas que no lo dijera

-Son libres de irse –dijo Gaara con voz superior- pero recuerden, solo es un minuto

[center] °-°-° [/center]

-Entonces no nos ven –pregunto la peli-azul al azabache cuando ya estaban en la tierra, el lugar en el que ella nació y vivió, Tokyo

-No, pero si nos oyen por lo tanto deja de hablar –dijo su compañero cansado de las preguntas de su amiga-

Varías personas voltearon a ver la dirección de la que provenían las voces, pero como aseguro el azabache no veían nada

-Ahí esta –susurro en voz baja la chica mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba sentado un rubio que hablaba animosamente con una rubia-

Los dos se acercaron hacía ambos rubios

-Entonces, quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto el rubio de ojos celestes a una chica atractiva de ojos también celestes-

La peli-azul solo pudo comenzar a llorar amargamente mientras abrazaba a Sasuke y este solo podía mirar con odio al rubio que tenía en frente, como se atrevía?, amar a alguien y que no pase ni un día y ya este con otra

-Vamos Sasuke, queda poco tiempo –dijo Hinata con algunas lágrimas en su rostro y la voz entrecortada-

-No aún –dijo Sasuke decidido mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

Con un movimiento rápido le pego una patada al rubio provocando que cayera al piso, muchos se acercaron a ver que le ocurría y si estaba bien, mientras que Hinata reía, le había agradado eso, y Sasuke estaba sonriente, se lo merecía

Lo ultimo que dijo el azabache fue un [i]_baka_[/i] dirigido al rubio, luego desaparecieron en el viento

[center] °-°-°[/center]

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en la sala blanca con techo de cristal, era la hora del pacto de sangre

-Como es? –pregunto Hinata-

Ambos estaban frente a frente, Sasuke saco una tijera, la misma que había usado para cortar ese lazo, su vida, se arremango la camisa y se hizo un corte en la piel

-Debes beberlo –dijo el azabache-

La oji-perla se acerco nerviosa al brazo del chico mientras este se lo extendía, acerco sus labios a la herida y comenzó a beber de el, era algo extraño para ambos, sentir los labios de la oji-perla en la piel de el lo mataba, era algo que deseaba, mientras que Hinata estaba en su tarea, le sorprendió lo suave que era la piel del azabache y lo dulce que era su sangre

Hinata se separo del azabache y relamió sus labios en los que aún quedaba rastro de lo ocurrido, Sasuke miraba con una sonrisa a la recién iniciada, le extendió la tijera que había usado y la chica repitió lo hecho anteriormente por el azabache claro que soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor

Sasuke acerco sus labios a la herida y comenzó a beber la sangre de la oji-perla, esta estaba en shok, comenzaba a sentir cosas nuevas, quería besar al chico que tenía en frente, pero se resistió, mientras que Sasuke saboreaba la sangre de la iniciada, era liviana y con un sabor casi adictivo, pronto dejo la herida y volvió a estar frente a frente con ella, se relamió los labios, definitivamente, a ambos les había gustado

-Tu sangre es deliciosa –menciono el oji-negro-

Hinata se ruborizo provocando que el azabache la abrazara con ternura, a partir de ese momento ambos eran lo mismo, shinigamis que habían hecho un pacto de sangre, en el que ambos, sin que se dieran cuenta, cayeron en el amor que el otro le podía dar

[center] Fin[/center]


End file.
